


Ferris Wheel

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, batfam bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Batfam Bingo Prompt: Stuck on a Ferris WheelPairing JayRoy





	Ferris Wheel

 

Well damn out of all the things that could have happened to him today, this was not one of them.  Back to back with Roy on top of a damn Ferris wheel with killer mimes attacking them. Some crazy bitch in the middle of the carnival they were at monologuing about revenge, and debts, and blah blah blah. Bullshit pretty much.

 

So much for date night.

 

Fucking damnit he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend after literally going through hell.  Neron decided to throw a bitch fit cause the all the other demons have been ragging on him after the whole Billy Batson incident. ( _ Hilarious in his opinion he needs to buy Billy a drink when they go hang out again _ )

 

Hell, Dick even offered to babysit Lian while he and Roy where out! The Big bird already having his hands full with Damian plus the two sets of speedster twins. He wouldn’t have blamed him to be honest.

 

Jason wonders if the Manor will still be standing when they go to pick their girl up though.

 

But current important matter to attend to....

 

LIKE SHOOTING THESE FUCKERS FULL OF BULLETS.

 

And what’s great? Their not even alive so fair game as far as he's concerned and Daddy bats can't do shit about it.

 

Now if only his backup could come faster so he can Roy can get back to their date, or heck even go home and cuddle, binge Real Housewives of Gotham, and eat nothing but junk till they pass out.

 

But first the mimes.

 

He could hear Roy muttering darkly as he loaded his arrows but then stopped and kicked one of the mimes withholding it.

 

"Hey, Roy what’s going on?"

 

"I think I figured out what the hell these mimes are! and If I’m right we can end this very soon, give me cover while I notch two arrows." God he loved this man, it’s hard to find a smart man these days. And Roy though having his moments, was SMART.

 

And very vindictive, also a good trait.

 

Pushing Roy to the edge of the now swinging car they were on, putting as much distance between the mimes and his boyfriend. These bastards were gonna have to rip through him to get to his partner.

 

The sound of something snapping and then electric screaming pierced the air.

 

The Mimes were glitching, like a old video game! So that means the arrows were emp's!

 

A smart man indeed!

 

Finally the noise died down and the villainess as unconscious and mimes dispersed.

 

Now  new problem arose, during the whole confrontation and fighting, the mimes had been destroying the carnival. Wrecking havoc, hurting people, stealing lollipops and making little kids cry, the whole shebang.

 

It was a chaotic clusterfuck was what he was trying to get across. And in said clusterfuck the Ferris wheel took a pretty nasty hit.

 

_ A lot of nasty hits. _

 

So trying to climb down this rickety thing with the other passengers is a super no go.

 

Their fucking stuck.

 

Dick is never gonna let him live this down the asshole.

 

Sighing the both inched their way to the middle of the car and sat down watching the sunset waiting for their very late backup.

 

Well...

 

As Roy pulls him in close to cuddle, at least he had very good company. 


End file.
